


Shrug/Adonai

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:14:23
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A striptease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Shrug Adonai

Fandom: Supernatural

Summary: A striptease

Spoilers: None, really

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine, alas.

Warnings: implied Wincest

Notes: 1. Installment one of a small series drabbles, connected only in theme and content. 2.  “Adonai” is a term of respect, meaning “Lord” or “my Lord.” That it looks like “Adonis” is icing.   
Crossposted variously  
  
 

Shrug/Adonai

 

 

A shrug, and his shirt falls to the floor. He stretches, flexing tired muscles. He sighs.

 

Another shrug, his jeans slide down his legs, joining his shirt.

 

It’s been a long damn day, too long, filled with hot dusty driving on barren, ugly roads.

 

A final shrug, and he steps out of his briefs. He stretches, back arching, arms thrust above his head, taut fingers reaching upward. He moves his hips slowly, rocking his weight from one side to the other, stretching his legs. He stands on the balls of his feet for a final push, every muscle flexing.

 

He sighs again, this time happily, as his body knits together again, the day’s tension released. He stands for a moment, eyes closed, enjoying the tingling of his body as it wakens to itself.

 

He smiles, and slips into bed. Sam’s already waiting. 


End file.
